Samurai Boomer
by Agent S7
Summary: If they hadn't been brought back by HIM...where would they be? PPG Samurai Jack Crossover NOW A CONTINUING SERIES!P.S: I'm BACK! WEEEHAAAHHH!
1. Episode 1: The Beginning

SAMURAI BOOMER (A/N: This idea came to me when I was about 11, and Samurai Jack was brand  
new. I first made it into a comic, which this is loosely based on)  
  
If things had changed...if they were still dead...where would they be?  
  
He was somewhere. Where, he didn't know. He looked around at his surroundings. A desert, full of dunes and dunes of sand. He was Boomer, and he was supposed to be dead. But something was wrong: He wasn't.  
Wait...it was a glistening hope...two figures on the horizon...  
"My brothers!" yelled Boomer, and began to fly towards them.  
But they were fighting. And they weren't his brothers.  
"Foolish samurai. How dare you try to defeat the lord of darkness, I Aku, the lord of all that is evil! You make me sick!" yelled the strange, demon like figure. He had cornered the "samurai" and was walking towards him with blades for arms. The samurai was as good as dead.  
Save him... A voice called out to Boomer. It was calm, and almost caring. He stared at the demon, "Aku", and his mind was confused. Wasn't he dead? And why did he want to save this Samurai, if he barely knew him.  
He didn't have time to think. He shot forward, and tackled the Aku creature to the ground. It screeched and hissed. Suddenly, it began to form around Boomer. Icy coldness. Pure evil.  
"H-H-Help...m-me" he stammered.  
The samurai leapt forward, swinging the sword at the creature's neck.  
"Be careful, young one," he said as he sliced another blow to Aku. "You do not know who you are dealing with."  
"W-Where am I?" stammered Boomer. Something was wrong. He was glad that the "Aku" thing was off of him but he wasn't feeling alright anyway.  
He suddenly had the urge to watch this Samurai fight Aku, and began cheering for the Samurai.  
The samurai stabbed at the demon, but the creature backed away, and turned into some type of dragon. Its fire engulfed the samurai, and Boomer stared in awe. Was that the end?  
No, it wasn't. Out of the shadows, the samurai dashed forth, stabbing a near fatal blow to the demon.  
"Foolish...Samurai...Your time will come..." he said, then turned into a black beam of light and shot into the sky.  
The boy stared. He hadn't quite seen anything like it before. Finally, he stood up.  
"Dude, that was rad!" he yelled. "What's your name?"  
"Jack. Samurai Jack. And who might you be, child?"  
"My name's Boomer, and I have superpowers! Because Mojo created me and my brothers, and we were all evil and stuff, and then we died because of these stupid girls and then...I...don't know..."  
"I do not understand your story entirely, little one--"  
"I AM NOT LITTLE!" he yelled.  
"I am sorry, child. I will listen."  
"I dunno what happened. Me an my brothers were living a perfect life, suddenly a sharp dab of pain, and I'm here!"  
Jack's eyes widened.  
"I...understand." he said simply. "My family is dead too."  
There was a long silence.  
"Ever since I was a child I have been training to become a samurai and free my land of the evil that is Aku."  
"You mean that one demon-thingy?" asked Boomer.  
"It is much more, unfortunately. It ruled my homeland for 10 long years. It killed and inslaved. And then I came. With this."  
The samurai held out a sword.  
"Only those pure of heart can wield it. And it is the only weapon that can harm Aku. My father gave it to me when I returned to my homeland, Japan. I fought Aku and tried to regain my nation's honor. And then all hell broke lose. He flung me into the future, throughout time and space, and now I am looking for a way to reverse the cruelty done to my people."  
There was another long silence.  
Then: "Why am I telling you this, child? It matters not. There is no hope for either of us. We will both die alone." The samurai began to walk away.  
"We...don't have too." said Boomer.  
"..Wha?"  
"We...both need help, right?" he asked.  
"...Yes."  
"We both don't have a family...right?"  
Jack bowed his head.  
"...I'm sorry...I guess I should leave," said Boomer quietly.  
"No...Don't."  
Boomer turned around.  
"One warrior is not enough. And I am not willing to die alone. Aku most be stopped, and honor must be restored to my family. I will adopt you."  
Boomer stared. "You must be joking. I'm practically evil. You don't got no use for me. I can't help ya at all."  
"You are wrong. You can learn, as I once did. The ways of the samurai. We both need family...my apprentice."  
Boomer looked up. "No one wants to die alone."  
"Come, little one. I have much to teach you."  
The two walked across the dune covered desert.  
"Um...Jack?"  
"Yes?"  
"I'm not little."  
  
THE END (A/N 2: Please tell me if you want me to continue. I will if I get a lot of reviews. But first I'll have to finish "Ice Eternal". Heck, time for some shameless self-advertisement! Read the "FlameX" series, by ME!!!!! YAY FOR  
ME!!!!!! :D ) 


	2. Episode 2: On the Run

SAMURAI BOOMER:  
CHAPTER 2  
By Secret7  
  
The two had wandered through the desert for a couple hours, then stopped at an oasis to train.  
"Boomer, the point of meditation is to relax." Jack said calmly. "And, quite frankly, you're not."  
Boomer was hovering, with his eyes closed, meditating. Whispering:  
"PPG suck...PPG suck...PPG suck..." There was anger in his voice.  
"Boomer? Are you alright?" asked Jack.  
Boomer suddenly opened his eyes. "Um, yeah, I was just..."  
"Picturing killing these 'PowerPuff Girls?" he asked.  
Boomer stared blankly.  
"How did you--"  
"You must control your anger. Do not let it control you." Jack said. "I had a very bad run in with my anger once..."  
"Run in? How can you have a run in with your anger?"  
"It's a long story. Now concentrate," ordered Jack.  
There was a slow silence. But it was over abruptly. The sound of metallic creatures walking filled the area. The sound of death itself.  
"Boomer, wake up. They're coming." he said.  
"Wh-wha?"  
"Look."  
Boomer stared at the desert from where they had came. It was turning black. He used microvision. It wasn't turning black. They were metallic insects. Robots.  
"We can't fight them! RUN!" Jack yelled.  
Boomer suddenly grabbed Jack, picking him up through the air as dunes zipped by. Something was on the horizon.  
"What is that?" asked Boomer.  
"That's one of Aku's cities." he said.  
"Great. That's the last place we want to be." Boomer muttered, as he landed and let Jack down. They looked around at their new city surroundings. All around them was towering black buildings.  
"Little one...You shouldn't have brought us here..." Jack muttered.  
"Why not?" asked Boomer, smiling. "I mean, Aku can't have cameras everywhere, can he?"  
"No. But he can see all. And—I think we've been seen." said Jack.  
"What makes you say that?" Boomer asked.  
"That." He pointed at a figure in the shadows. The figure walked forward.  
"Aku sends his regrets for your deaths," he simply said. He was wearing all black, and held a gun. He didn't even look human.  
"Aku will never get a chance to see our deaths," Jack replied.  
"No, I believe all 12 of us will send you to your grave." said the figure, and out of the shadows walked 11 other men.  
"Umm...Jack?" Boomer whispered, "Are you sure about that 'Aku never sees our deaths' part?"  
"On the count of three, we fight." said Jack.  
"3"  
"2"  
"1"  
Jack leapt forward; grabbing is sword out in mid air, and falling on one of the warriors with his sword. Boomer flied forward, slamming his fist into a warrior, and then pulling it out as its body disappeared. One of the enemies pulled a gun out and shot Boomer in the chest, it naturally bounced off.  
"Bring it on, sissy!" Boomer said, sticking his tongue out. Suddenly, he kicked him high into the air. "Straight into the sun, right Jack? Jack?"  
He looked around, seeing Jack being held at gunpoint with Aku's demons.  
"Turn yourselves in or die." the warrior demanded.  
"The...Sword..." Jack managed to get out.  
"SHUT UP!" yelled one of the warriors, slapping Jack. He was distracted, and suddenly saw a sword going through him. "Wha?...uh..."  
Boomer grinned, and quickly grabbed Jack, handing him his sword.  
"Let's finish these punks," Boomer said.  
Boomer flew down, blasting two enemies with heat vision, tearing them to cloth pieces. Jack sliced another several in half, and the battle raged on as Boomer slammed two of the warriors on the head, cracking their heads.  
"Now THIS is violence!" yelled Boomer, kicking an enemy in the shin, then throwing him into the wall.  
"Remember, young one, it is not the violence that matters. That is what got you into this situation," he said, stabbing an enemy in the heart, "It is what you are trying to achieve."  
Boomer stopped, as did Jack, their work done.  
"We need a place to rest," said the samurai.  
Boomer nodded. "Hey look! Over there!" he said, pointing to an old shed. "It ain't Mojo's place, but it'll do!"  
"Whoever this Mojo is, anything is better than this," muttered Jack.  
The two walked inside the shed, as it grew dark.  
"Hey Jack?"  
"Yes?"  
"Tell me about one of your adventures."  
Jack smiled.  
This boy is almost becoming like a son to me, he thought to himself.  
"Well, once, when I was just a child like you are, I saw a samurai for the first time..."  
  
Jack stared at Boomer peacefully. He was asleep now, after hearing about the exciting battle Jack had seen.  
_Why do I help this child? I would help any child, but why this one? Maybe it's because he still has a childhood, which I never had. All of my training stopped any chance of having friends. I can't let it happen again,_ Jack thought to himself.  
He found a comfortable position and went to sleep.


	3. Episode 3: Breakfast

(A/N: I appreciate the reviews...but...um...where are the reviews? I'm already at chapter 3 and no one is reviewing except for Hairy Gregory and PPGMolly! Please help me! Or my dog will...um...explode! OK, it won't. I don't even have a dog. Just review. Please.)  
SAMURAI BOOMER  
Episode 3:  
Breakfast  
By Secret7  
  
The samurai woke up, hearing the voice.  
"Aku! Where are you, foul demon?!?" he yelled, drawing his sword in the blink of an eye. "Do you wish to die today?"  
"No. I am not here, fool samurai. I am far away. I just wish to have a...talk."  
"Of what, foul creature?" asked Jack angrily.  
"Of the boy." he said. "See him sleep? So tender...so sweet. So easy to corrupt. His reason for the training is for only vengeance. I brought him here to be my greatest weapon. So, samurai, how do you expect so save him, when you are the one putting him in danger?"  
"Shut up! He will never join you!" yelled Jack.  
"So you believe. Look at him, though. He is having nightmares. Nightmares about the girls who murdered him and his brothers. Nightmares about his death, and his now- miserable life. He would be happy to join me. It would give him comfort that someone loves him. Cares about him. Or are you trying to adopt the boy, samurai? You will fail. I know all, and I see all. And I know," said Aku.  
"DAMN YOU!!!!" Jack screamed, stabbing his sword into the ground with vengeance.  
Boomer yawned.  
"Hey, what's going on?"  
Jack's look changed from a look of horror and anger to a look of bravery.  
"Nothing. I was just practicing my...battle cry." Jack said, with a slight smile.  
"Ummm...OK. Can I have some breakfast?" asked Boomer, and then yawned again.  
"Yes, of course child," Jack replied.  
"Thanks," Boomer said tiredly. "So how was your night, Jack?"  
"It was...interesting." he decided. "But first, before leaving for food, I need to warn you. Your anger is beating within your heart. Controlling you. Only you can stop it before it takes hold of you."  
"Um...Alrighty. So, do they have a 'McDonalds' in the future?" asked Boomer.  
"No, but I have a friend who could help us." Jack replied.  
  
"So, what'll ya be orderin'? Da usual?" asked the figure. He was green, and very ugly. In fact, he had about 15 eyes!  
"What's with this guy?" whispered Boomer.  
"He's a friend of mine who runs this diner. His name is Grogg. He's actually a nice guy once you get to know him."  
"But...what's with...um..." Boomer pointed at Grogg's eyes.  
"He's an alien."  
"From Mexico?"  
"No, not exactly..." Jack whispered back.  
"So, are you two done with ya conversation? Cause I got two bowls of chili with yer names on em." said Grogg.  
"Yes, we'll take that with some Aku-Cola." said Jack.  
"Aku-Cola?" asked Boomer indignantly. "That's all they have in the future? Is it, like, the ultimate evil cola or something?" "No, it's just caffeinated. Anyway, besides water, it's the only legal 'soft-drink' now. Even I think the future is odd. There are so many new things, like these 'soft drinks', and 'digital watches'," said Jack.  
"Wow, and I thought you guys had digital watches back then. I feel very sorry for your deprived childhood," said Boomer, laughing.  
"I don't get it. How is mocking me funny?" asked Jack.  
"You know, it's a joke. Because...er...aw, forget about it. Anyway, Greg, or Grimy or whatever should be back any minute with our food."  
"Two chili soups, and a couple O Aku-Cokes. Eat up, budies."  
"Thank you." said Jack. He bowed.  
"Um, Jack? Is that really necessary?"  
"It is an ancient custom." said Jack.  
"I'm used to this guy, don' worry 'bout me," Grogg whispered to Boomer.  
Boomer began to look sick.  
"What did you put in this chili, anyway?" asked Jack.  
"Horse tranquilizer." said Grogg.  
"Very funny. I feel...sort of...lightheaded..." Boomer muttered.  
"What did you do to this food?!?" yelled Jack.  
"I just told you. Aku's giving me my own chain restaurant for you two." said Grogg, who then laughed.  
Jack grabbed his stomach in pain.  
"The...two of us?" asked Jack.  
Boomers eyes opened wide, and he fainted.  
"Yes. Aku will be most pleased." said Grogg.  
The samurai fell limp to the ground, and Aku's soldiers came to pick them up.  
"Bring them to torture cell AK23." The sergeant yelled.  
They carried them away. 


	4. Episode 4: Captive

(A/N: Guys, could you please review if you're reading? I'm trying not to go into "No-Review Writers Block", and this isn't really helping. By the way, thanx, HG. Where would I be without your reviews? Still, if you're reading this, please do me a favor and review. Now, on with the show!)

SAMURAI BOOMER  
EPISODE 4:  
CAPTIVE  
By Secret7  
  
Boomer was in a dark room. There was no light except for a crack in the door in front of him. From that light, he could see a bit of the room. He was strapped to an operating table, unable to get loose, and in a room painted all white. He looked all around. There were devices of all kind, and all of them looked sinister. He shivered. He didn't want to die.  
The lights came on, one at a time. A doctor walked in.  
"I've heard a lot about you, child."  
"Let me go! Where's Jack?" he yelled, trying to pull loose.  
"In the prison area, awaiting execution." (Boomer gasped) "But for now, I wish to perform a few...tests." The doctor said. There was a dark gleam in his eye.  
"Let...me...OUT!" Boomer screamed.  
"Do you really think I'm that stupid? Besides, we have work to do." The doctor walked up to one of the tools, a long metal rod covered in lights, and picked it up.  
"This won't hurt a bit."  
"Really?"  
"No. It will hurt like hell."  
The doctor pressed a green button, and moved the rod all across Boomer's body. A feeling of horrible pain came over him.  
"Scans indicate an extraordinary amount of power for any being, including powerful durability and an interesting skeletal structure," droned a voice.  
"Wait till I get out of these! I'm going to make YOUR skeletal structure interesting!" he yelled, pulling at the restraints again.  
"Besides the fact that I doubt you have any hope of escape, I believe you have a choice to make. You will either SHUT UP and comply, or I will giveve you the ultimate in pain." shouted the doctor.  
"JACK!!!!! HELP!!!!!" Boomer screamed.  
"It won't do any good. No one can hear you scream."  
  
Jack heard him scream from his cell. He was sure it was Boomer. He stared around at the guard, holding his sword. If only he could get it...  
He closed his eyes. He needed to concentrate on the sword. He felt that Boomer was in danger. And he felt the powerful presence of the sword in the guard's hands. He grabbed it in his mind, grasping it with all of his strength. The guard gasped as the sword flew into Jack's hands. He opened his eyes, and in an instant, cut through the bars of the cell.  
"You will take me to the boy," he said.  
The guard shook in fear.  
"Y-yes sir."  
  
"You know what this medicine does?" asked the doctor, holding up a syringe. "It sends messages of pain throughout your body. I want to see its effect on you. It could be...interesting."  
Boomer fainted.  
"Now, time for some fun.." the doctor began.  
The door slammed open, and the doctor dropped his syringe. In tattered, battle-worn clothes stood the samurai, grasping his sword.  
"Let the boy go," he said calmly. "Or there will be...danger."  
"That's a threat." Laughed the mad doctor. "You were about to miss something interesting. You won't now," he said, picking up another syringe full of the liquid. "Don't worry. Your friend is alive. But he's about to be in the most pain he'll ever feel during his lifetime," he brought the needle closer.  
"You wouldn't," said Jack.  
"I would. Unless...you give up."  
Jack stood there.  
"So, what's it gonna be? Pain for the boy, or your precious war against Aku lost?" he asked. "Throw down your sword."  
"Alright." Jack said calmly. He took a deep breath and threw down the sword. Into the syringe.  
The liquid spilled into the doctor's mouth as he yelled in pain.  
"Boomer?!? Are you alright?" he asked.  
He was out cold still. Jack picked him up, and began to run out of the door. Suddenly, he heard a deafening noise: Someone had activated the alarm. It was time to run. He ran through the hallway, turning to the left.  
"STOP!" yelled a soldier. "You--"  
There was a flash of light and the soldier was on the ground, lying.  
Jack looked ahead. The emergency exit was right there. Right ahead. All he had to do was reach it...  
"YOU THERE! STOP!" shouted some soldiers from behind. Jack ignored them. He burst through the door, and found where it lead: Outside. And he was up 70 feet in the air.  
"Boomer! Wake up! Get us out of here!" yelled Jack. It was no use. He was still out cold. He closed his eyes. It was all over.  
Or maybe...  
Jack was about 30 feet from the ground when he pulled out his sword.  
20 when he turned it into towards the wall.  
10 when he stabbed it in.  
There was a loud screeching noise, and he found himself 3 feet away from certain death. He pulled his word out of the tower, and dropped 3 feet down to the ground.  
"Boomer, please wake up." Jack said. "Please."  
Boomer opened his eyes slowly.  
"Where am I anyway?" he asked.  
"We..." Jack began, and looked around. They appeared to be in a deep forest, somewhere far from the city. "I honestly do not know, child."  
"Well...er..." Boomer began.  
"Well what?" asked Jack.  
"Last time I eat chili for breakfast."


	5. Episode 5: The Deal

SAMURAI BOOMER:  
Episode 5:  
The Deal  
By Secret7  
  
The samurai and the boy were walking through the dimly lit forest. None had spoken for about an hour, when Jack had told Boomer to quiet down so he could concentrate.  
"Are we there yet?" asked Boomer anxiously.  
"No. But we will be soon."  
"..."  
"..."  
"Jack?"  
"Yes?"  
"Can I have a donut?"  
"Where would I find this 'donut' object?" asked Jack.  
"At 'Dunkin' Donuts' of course!" Boomer smiled.  
"Dunkin' Donuts'..."  
"Yeah."  
"Interesting," replied Jack. "What are these 'donuts'?"  
"Look, it doesn't really matter anyway. Let's just get going," Boomer said, sighing.  
There was a silence as they moved through the grass.  
"Jack?"  
"Please, not the donuts again..."  
"No...I was wondering. If you could change one thing in the world about your life, what would it be?" asked Boomer.  
"I would--" He paused. "I would change nothing," He at last answered.  
"Is that true?"  
"No. It is not. I would change everything. I would have my family, be the emperor of Japan like my father was, and Aku...would still be trapped beneath the Earth,"  
"I want to see my brothers again," Boomer replied, taking Jack by surprise. Jack didn't think he'd respond. "That's all I want," continued Boomer.  
"What would you trade for that?" asked a dark voice.  
"Jack? Did you hear that?" asked Boomer, a little disturbed.  
"No. What?" said Jack.  
"He can't hear you." said the voice.  
"Jack..."  
"I am sorry, but I told you not to disturb me," Jack said. He pulled a map out of his robes. "Let's see now," he muttered.  
"I have you to myself," the voice continued. "All you need to do is think what you want to say and I'll hear it."  
OK. Who are you? asked Boomer.  
"I am the Master of Masters. The Deliverer of Darkness. The Shogun of Sorrow. Aku! And I can return your life to normal! You can see your brothers again! Your family!" said Aku.  
But...why should I help you? asked Boomer.  
"Because, this is the one thing you'd trade anything for! The one thing you'd be willing to give up for!" yelled the demon.  
You want Jack, don't you? asked Boomer.  
"Yessss...You are a clever boy. You know how much the deal I'm proposing is worth, don't you?" aske Aku. "It is worth anyone's life. Do you really care about the samurai more than returning to your life?" asked Aku. "Well, do you?"  
Boomer swallowed. He's like my...dad...  
"But not your true father is he? And I will do an extra favor for you! Those nasty girls who slew you will be gone from the face of the earth! Your true happiness will finally be fulfilled! All you need to do is turn Jack over!"  
Never! Unless...can Jack come with me? he asked hopefully.  
"Yyyyyes...You could all be a happy family. You, your brothers, good old Uncle Jack. Yes. All you need to do is tell me where Jack is. I can see him, but not where he is exactly."  
lHe's... Boomer paused. I think he's somewhere in Japan now.  
"Good boy....Good child. You have served well. Your utmost dreams will now come true," The demon's voice began to fade away. "Good child..."  
"Aha!" yelled Jack, staring at his map. "I didn't do--" Boomer was interrupted, or maybe not heard. He couldn't tell. "It's in this direction!" Jack shouted. "I had the map upside down!" "Jack?" asked Boomer. "Yes?" "I have a feeling that we'll all have our dreams fulfilled soon..." he said. "Yes, I suppose so," said Jack, smiling. Sooner than you think...Boomer thought to himself, smiling too.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	6. Episode 6: Betrayal

(A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I felt that considering what happens, it actually needed to be short. Anyway, enjoy...)  
SAMURAI BOOMER:  
Episode 6:  
Betrayal  
By Secret7  
  
Boomer looked blankly around.  
"This is it? This is where we've been trying to go for the last several days?" asked Boomer. "Where's the stuff? Where's the excitement? Where's the--"  
"Boomer...It's an _underground_ base," Jack said.  
"Oh. So...um...it's a base?" he asked sheepishly.  
"Yes. They are the few of the warriors I've met who are willing to help fight Aku," Jack replied. "Hold on. Do you see a tree with 70 branches?" he asked.  
Boomer stood there. "Jack, have you gone totally psycho?"  
Jack sighed. "There is a secret base! I've even been there several times."  
"How do you know you didn't _dream_ it?" asked Boomer.  
"Because..." he said, leaning on a tree with 70 branches. There was a rumbling sound. "Nevermind. I guess you were right all along." he said, disappointedly.  
"Uh...Jack?"  
"Yes?"  
"Look behind you."  
Jack did. Behind him was an enormous hole with a ladder.  
Boomer smiled. "You were saying?" he said smugly.  
"But you were the one who said that there WASN'T a base first."  
"Uh-uh!"  
"Yes you did! I heard you myself! I--"  
A dark figure began to rise out of the hole.  
"Jack...I'm not really sure this is the base," Boomer whispered nervously.  
"Why would you say that?"  
"I hate to say this again, but...l-l-look behind y-y-you..."  
Cruel laughter filled the forest.  
"HAHAhahaha! Thank you child! You have not only taken care of Jack, but now I also have taken care of the rebels! You are wondrous!" laughed the demon.  
"Aku...you killed all of the rebels?" asked Jack quietly.  
"Yes. And it's all thanks to that child of yours. Isn't that right, Boomer? You made a deal with me to set your life to normal again?"  
Boomer was on the brink of tears. "Yes...it's...all my fault. I didn't know anybody would die, I just...I just thought that...we could all be with a family again." Boomer suddenly burst into tears. "I DIDN'T KNOW!!!!! I DIDN'T KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled. "It's all my fault..."  
"No..." Jack said, staring at Boomer, then the demon.  
"I've gotten my end of the deal, now I'll give you yours! And Jack, don't look so sad! You'll be joining him when he goes home!" Aku laughed with evil glee.  
"Boomer...how could you?" Jack asked.  
Boomer didn't answer. He just stared at Jack.  
"The boy is mine now." Aku said simply.  
Jack noticed soldiers closing in around him, including some dark vans.  
Several soldiers lifted the comatose Boomer into the van.  
"Boomer is mine. And now, you are too." Aku said.  
The soldiers closed in around Jack.  
"Bring him to my lair. I want to kill him personally." Aku demanded.  
"Yes, your lordship!" yelled a soldier.  
Jack stared at Boomer, his eyes watering. The boy had meant everything to him. And he had just lost it. As dark laughter filled the air, tears came to Jack's eyes. Aku was right. He had succeeded.  
TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Episode 7: Showdown Part 1

SAMURAI BOOMER  
Episode 7  
Showdown (Part 1)  
By Secret7  
  
Boomer woke up in a cold dungeon. He shivered. It reminded of the operating room he had seen a week ago. He looked at the bars, old and rusty. He grabbed them, trying as hard as he could to bend them. It wouldn't budge.  
"He said...he said he'd bring my brothers back..." Boomer whispered to himself. "Am I alone?" It echoed around the cell.  
"I alone?"  
"Alone?"  
"Lone?"  
It just kept echoing. Boomer tried and tried to rip apart the bars, but it just didn't work. He sighed. Maybe he just wasn't cut out to be the good guy. He noticed a guard walking by...wait...that was it!  
"Hey guard?" Boomer asked.  
"Yeah, kid?"  
"Aku...er..." He was lost for words. "He...um...I work for him, see? And I'm wrongly imprisoned! They got the wrong guy!" Boomer yelled.  
"Let me check with Aku..." muttered the guard.  
Boomer swallowed. This was the hard part. He cleared his throat, and said in an evil voice "I am Aku! Fool! You fool! Let the fool boy go, or else I'll do something really, really, bad!"  
"Wow, jeez kid. I didn't know you were that important to the Dark Lord. I'll let ya out..." he said, grabbing the keys. He fit it in the lock, opening the door.  
"Thanks." Boomer shoved his fist into the guard's face, who immediately fainted. "Now where's Jack?" he asked himself.  
Suddenly, his question was answered: "PRISONER 'JACK' IS TO BE EXECUTED WITHIN THE HOUR. ALL DEMONIC FORCES OF EVIL MAY COME TO IT FOR AN ENJOYABLE TIME. THANK YOU!" the loudspeaker turned off.  
Boomer stood there.  
"Executed?" he asked himself. He had never thought that Jack would be executed. He thought that Aku would somehow—  
"No. Never trust him again," Boomer said to himself. He searched the KOed guard. A map. "Let's see here..." he muttered. According to the map, Jack's cell was on the 3rd floor of the building, then 10 cells back.  
He heard a guard's footsteps. And he smiled.  
"Hello?" asked the guard. "Officer 332? 332 where are you? I--"  
WHAM  
"think i'm fainting." the guard said, falling down.  
OK, according to the map, the elevator should be right ahead...  
Boomer walked forward, and pressed the "Going Up" button.  
...  
...  
...  
PING!  
Boomer ran in as fast as he could.  
"45 MINUTES TILL EXECUTION!!!!" rang the voice. "MEANWHILE, ELEVATOR GOER, YOU MAY LISTEN TO SOME COMFORTING MUSIC!" said the happy female voice. It turned on.  
"The pain..." Boomer muttered, the badly done 'comfort music' getting to him.  
After what seemed like an eternity, there was a soft :PING:. Boomer came running out of the elevator, running around the cells.  
"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9...10!" he shouted, then looked, shocked.  
Jack wasn't there. There was his sword lying on the outside of his cell, but that was it. Boomer picked it up.  
"WE ARE SORRY FOR YOUR INCONVINIENCE, BUT THERE HAS BEEN A SCHEDULE CHANGE! JACK WILL BE EXECUTED WITHIN 15 MINUTES. THANK YOU, AND HAVE A NICE DAY! ("  
Boomer just stood there.  
"Who needs elevators?" he muttered, looked at the map, then crashed down through the floor, blasting through every hallway, until he finally reached a small cell. Lying down on the floor was Jack, looking dazed.  
"Jack! You're here!" Boomer said, smiling.  
"But...you couldn't have..." murmered the samurai.  
"Jack?"  
"My name is gone. My body is gone. That is what the guards tell me. And they told me that you were gone."  
"Snap out of it! We need to get out of here!" Boomer yelled.  
"There is no hope. No hope. No hope," Jack whispered repeatedly.  
Boomer pulled out the keys he had stolen from the guard.  
"No. Jack, don't you remember who I am?" he asked.  
"It's too late. Aku rules all. He is all. He will always be all." Jack said in a mechanical way.  
Boomer unlocked the door.  
"Don't give up. You saved me, and I'm gonna save you too..." Boomer said. He hugged Jack, and tears came to both of their eyes.  
"I'm sorry Boomer. They...they changed me. Tried to at least. Thank you for releasing me. My sword is lying up in my old cell. I can't use it, though. I'm too...weak right now. Boomer, you have to fight Aku."  
Boomer stood there, awestruck. "I'm 5 years old. I can't beat some apocalyptic demon from Hell. Leave that to 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer'."  
"Um...who is this 'Buffy'?" asked Jack.  
"Er...hard to explain." Boomer said nervously.  
"Still, Boomer, you have to fight Aku. I know somehow. You are the best chance we have of defeating him. I'll leave, while you go fight Aku, and banish him back to the pit from which he came."  
Boomer bowed.  
Jack laughed.  
"Good luck, child."  
The two hugged, and Boomer flew off towards the main chamber.  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	8. Episode 8: Showdown Part 2

(A/N: I am REALLY sorry that I couldn't update this for sooooooo really long. First, I lost all ability to access the internet. THEN (Lucky me...) I got a virus. The virus is gone (I hope...) and I can access the internet now, so FINALLY I get to post this! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OK, OK, I'll write now...)  
  
SAMURAI BOOMER  
Episode 8  
Showdown (Part 2)  
By Secret7  
  
Boomer walked through the dark halls.  
"Jeez, I wasn't expecting some 'Townsville' place, but this is  
pretty grim." Boomer muttered, looking around. "This calls for some  
infra-red vision..."  
Immediately things got clearer. He was walking through a hallway, and  
didn't really like the looks of it. Which is the ultimate  
understatement. Surrounding the black painted were glass tubes on the  
walls, inside each of them were skeletons. Each had a name on them.  
"'Thomas Jameson the Brave'..." Boomer whispered. He suddenly realized  
what these were: trophies. Hideous skeletons of those Aku had killed.  
Boomer shivered, but none the less continued to walk down the hall.  
Then he saw them. Two glass tubes, empty. It wasn't what they were  
that disturbed him. It was what they said:  
"SAMURAI JACK"  
"BOOMER"  
"Oh god..." Boomer whispered. He almost started to run, but  
stopped. "Calm yourself. What would Mojo Jojo do?" he asked. Suddenly,  
a vision of a repetitively talking monkey walking up to an evil  
sorcerer and asking to join appeared in his head. "OK then, what would  
Jack do?" he asked himself. The answer was simple. He would walk on.  
And that's what Boomer did.  
He saw ahead—A light! He ran towards it, as fast as he could. It was  
far away, but as he flew past the trophies, it was growing closer—  
WHAM!  
Boomer found himself on the ground, rubbing his head in pain. It  
was a glowing door.  
"These tricks are really starting to piss me off," Boomer muttered,  
then pulled the door open. He looked around. He was in a large dome  
with---  
"Oh crap."  
Robotic insects. Really big robo-bugs. And they all stared at him with  
cold, uncaring eyes. Their claws glistened in the dim lighting. There  
wasn't just one. Or even 30. There was—  
SMASH  
"No time to count 'em," Boomer muttered, his head in serious pain. The  
insects leapt at him, as he grabbed for his sword. He held the handle,  
slicing through the air, slamming the blade into the robots. One of  
the creatures leapt on his head, clawing at his face.  
"ARRGH!" he yelled, slamming the sword into the creature. He suddenly  
roared, and flew up at full speed, slitting his sword through a robot,  
then slamming it into another. There was a huge explosion, and oil  
flew all over Boomer. He opened his eyes, and let out another battle  
scream. He sliced, and slashed through the air in blind rage, oil and  
shrapnel flying everywhere. Explosions surrounded him as he slashed  
every robot to bits, oil getting all over the room. A robot sliced his  
shirt across the chest, leaving a huge gash on Boomer's shirt. He held  
out his sword, coated in oil. He ripped off his shirt, and smiled.  
"You 'bots are gonna DIE today," he said, grinning.  
Rage flowed through his veins, adrenaline surging through his entire  
body.  
Slicing, explosions, and metal screeching through the air, as Boomer  
slashed through the air, grinning a sadistic grin, as he slammed  
robots through the air. It was all a blur as the thousands of robots  
exploded as he whipped the sword around. He opened his eyes and saw  
thousands of pieces of metal and oil all over. He smiled.  
"Is that the best you can do?" he asked, walking through the  
next door. "Is that it? Dude, you're supposed to be a master of evil,  
but you certainly suck at it! I mean, c'mon! Sending robo-ants to kill  
me? Geez, I mean seriously. Is that the best you can do? I certainly  
hope not!" Boomer laughed proudly. He walked towards the end of the  
room, staring at the door. It was black, with enormous horns. They  
looked like they were coated in blood. Or maybe red paint. He wasn't  
sure. A shiver went down his spine. There was something familiar in  
there.  
He slammed the door open, revealing an enormous tower structure,  
covered with spikes in red and orange. In the way they were arranged,  
they could serve as platforms, but they scared him. The spikes  
covering the wall looked like flames themselves, as if the entire  
tower was on fire.  
"Hello?" Boomer asked quietly. The rage was disappearing.  
"Hello, Boomer. It's nice to see you at last," said a voice. It  
sounded familiar, yet different.  
"Um...Aku?" Boomer whispered.  
"In a way, yes. But I have been reborn. Thanks to you," it said,  
and a figure flew up. It was Boomer.  
Another Boomer. It's skin was pale, and it's eyes were purely  
black. It's hair was grayish and he looked horrifying. Horrible, yet  
still hauntingly like Boomer.  
"I needed a body that could withstand your attacks. So I chose  
yours," Aku said in Boomer's voice.  
"But--" Boomer stammered.  
"I cloned your body through the scans my doctor took and  
possessed it. It's my new body. And now you are too weak to put up a  
bit of a fight against me. Once I kill you, I'm killing Jack. In your  
body. He'll probably think of how sad it was that you—or should I say  
I looking like you—his only true friend, killing him. Slowly."  
"Shut up. You're going to pay for doing this," Boomer said,  
clasping the sword.  
"This should be interesting..." murmered Aku.  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	9. Episode 9: Duel to the Death

SAMURAI BOOMER  
Episode 9  
Duel to the Death  
By Secret7  
  
There was silence. Both of them knew the message. It was time for silence. Until—  
"You will die in vain," Aku said in the clone's body.  
"Oh, c'mon! Will you just shut the hell up and start fighting already?" Boomer asked, suddenly flying forward with his sword, nearly stabbing the clone in the stomach.  
Aku laughed darkly. "You do realize how pathetic that was, right?" He began laughing evilly. Boomer lunged forth—and missed. "You cannot win. I have your powers and more, how could you?" he asked mockingly. Boomer sliced at where Aku was standing, and the he missed in mid-air.  
"You are so dead, you ugly freak!" he yelled, then suddenly realized the clone that he was fighting. "Wait a sec..." he said to himself.  
WHAM  
Boomer found himself in pain on one of the platforms. He had been kicked in the stomach.  
"Nice sword," Aku said. He held out his hand as one of his own formed in it. "Looky at mine."  
Aku stabbed the sword into the ground where Boomer's eyes were. It missed, thankfully. Boomer grabbed his sword, and in faint horror realized this was an uneven match. He didn't care.  
He rushed forward, slamming the sword against the other, clashing against the other weapon. Reflections of light flew through the air in the chamber, and suddenly Boomer felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He grabbed it, and felt warm blood soaking his skin.  
"HAHAhahaha!" laughed the clone. "You will succumb to my power! Do you really think that there is a single way you could survive now? Do you really believe that you can win?"  
Boomer smiled a pained smile. "No. But I refuse to lose."  
He grabbed his sword, slicing it through the air once more. Clashing sounds echoed across the area, as the two twins battled. Boomer grinned as his sword grew closer to Aku's neck, but then suddenly looked in horror as it missed. He blocked several rapid fire shots, and felt himself backing into a wall.  
"God...I'm...I'm going to lose..." Boomer whispered to himself.  
"God has nothing to do with this," Aku said coldly, clashing his sword against Boomer's. "If only you knew how clichéd that line was..." Boomer said. Aku sliced, and Boomer instinctively ducked, and directly tried to stab Aku. He was ready, and almost sliced Boomer in half. Aku threw his sword through the air, Boomer barely dodging, and the sword flew back into Aku's hands.  
"No..." Boomer whispered. He realized that he was going to lose. Aku swung again, this time at Boomer's neck. He blocked it by a hair. Boomer couldn't attack at all. He was cornered.  
"You will die a slow and painful death, like the samurai. If you admit defeat, I might quicken it. It will only hurt for a few seconds. Then you can go back to where you came from. You WILL see your brothers again. In Hell," Aku said.  
"Thanks. But I'm not in the mood to visit them right now," Boomer said, smirking.  
"Too bad," said Aku, suddenly stabbing his sword straight into Boomer's heart.  
"Gaaah...gh..." he stammered. He felt pain all over.  
"Only the dark succeed," Aku said, like a eulogy.  
Boomer saw the darkness surrounding him.  
"no..." he whispered faintly. It was cold. He hated it, he wanted to see Jack again, he wanted his life back, he wanted to—  
"uh." Boomer felt his body sink to the ground. He felt no more.  
Aku stood there, pulling out the sword. All he needed now was Jack. And he knew he could count on this body... A smile went through the clone's body. He loved this new life...he could get used to it...  
TO BE CONTINUED...?  
  
(A/N: God, I love cliffhangers. I'm not giving you a CLUE as to what happens either! HA! :P )


	10. Episode 10: The Beginning

(A/N: I AM BAAAACK! starts to jump around like a little crazy monkey in excitement. Suddenly notices readers. Sorry to keep you guys waiting, but it took longer than I thought for the store to repair the computer. Anyway, enjoy what might be the end of this story! :D)  
SAMURAI BOOMER  
Episode 10  
The Beginning  
(Season/Series Finale)  
By Secret7  
  
Boomer was dead. He could tell by the white nothingness that he was dead. He stared around.  
"So I'm dead?" he asked, to no one in particular.  
"Yeah!" said a familiar voice.  
"Boomer, where have you been?" said another.  
They faded into existence. Two boys in red and green, one with a cap, the other with a cow tail hair cut.  
"Dude, what's goin' on?" asked Butch, smiling.  
"Umm...I don't really know..." Boomer said nervously.  
"Aw, c'mon man!" Brick said, laughing. "You ARE dead! We've been waitin' for you!"  
"All this time?" Boomer asked. "Er...where are we?"  
"I have no idea," Brick said bluntly. "We just died. Period. For about a week we've been here. The weird thing is, we're not really us anymore."  
"What do you mean?" asked Boomer. Suddenly a shocked look on his face appeared "Do you mean we're in...um...you know..."  
"Hell? No way! We're just dead, and pretty much don't exist anymore. The weird thing is, you do," Brick said.  
"I'm still alive?" asked Boomer, shocked.  
"No, but you still have a chance," Butch said. "We just died. It sucks being dead. You're the lucky one in this situation."  
"But where ARE we?" asked Boomer. "We're in Death. Period. I have no clue as to what that means either, we just don't exist," Brick explained. "But if you don't exist, how can I see you?" Boomer asked. Brick shrugged. "I dunno."  
Butch smiled sadly. "Look, dude, I know you miss us, but it's time to go back. You need to. Your friends need you."  
"Go back? But I miss you guys so much! I think about you all the time!" Boomer shouted, tears flying from his eyes. "I want to see you again!!!!!!!!" he screamed. His words echoed across the nothingness that was Death.  
"Look. You have a choice. You can either sit here and be dead, or go save the world, and your friends. It gets pretty boring down here, of course, unless Joan of Arc comes. She's always nice to be around," Brick said.  
"She is SO hot!" yelled Butch.  
"You are a saaaaad strange little man, Butch. Anyway, what we're basically trying to say is that death sucks. The pain that you feel only can go away by living. That's just the way it is. We died. You have to learn to deal with that. We were killed by being KISSED for god sake. You're tougher than that, because you, obviously, are alive. You still have another chance to live. To set the world right again. We're just shadows, now. Don't worry about us. Just shadows..." Brick said. He and Butch began to fade away.  
"You have to live..." whispered Butch as he slowly faded away. "Do what we never had the chance to do..."  
Boomer felt himself disappearing too.  
"NO! I DON'T WANNA DIE!!!!!" Boomer shouted.  
"You're not dying. You're livin'." Butch said as he continued to fade.  
"After this can we look for a job?" asked Brick.  
"Sure, I hear this dude is looking for torturers, and we have a pretty good resume," Butch replied.  
They finally faded into the nothingness.  
Boomer suddenly felt energy surging through him. He didn't know what was going on, but it was...rejuvenating him...giving him power—   
  
Boomer got up, the blood had vanished from his chest.. He felt the warmth of life again, instead of the cold of death. He picked up his sword, and stared at Aku, facing the other direction.  
Aku abruptly turned around. "What? YOU'RE DEAD!" he screamed.  
"Correction: YOU'RE dead. Not me."  
Boomer ran forward, grasping the sword, and lunged at Aku. He held up the sword, trying to block, and Aku's sword snapped in two. He backed away, and found himself backing into a wall.  
"You cannot win this age old battle of yore. For I am all. I am the past, I am the present, and I am the future! For I am--" "Could you shut up for ONCE?" Boomer asked. "I--" "It's always 'I'm so evil this', and 'I'm so evil that'. Crap, do you ever get tired of declaring how cool you are? Do you get your kicks by saying how incredibly BAD you are?" "um..." "That's it? Dude you are so pathetic! I--" Aku tackled Boomer to the ground, grabbed his sword, and stuck it right next to his throat, preparing for the kill. "Foolish boy. You now die a meaningless death. You will die again for the trouble you have caused me, and the pain that you have inflicted upon me. You will DIE today. There is no avoiding it. Your suffering shall be my pleasure, and furthermore, you have no hope. Hope is dead. Hope is for the weak, who thrive upon it, feeding on it until they truly realize, horrified, there is nothing there. There is, and has never been, hope child. And you are about to experience death for the third time." Aku motioned his hands down, closing his eyes. Evil laughter filled the chamber. Boomer smiled. "Do you really like hearing the sound of your own voice SO much that you didn't notice THIS?" Boomer asked, grinning. He pulled out his sword. "No...it can't be!" "Cut the dramatics, 'K? Can I just kill you and get it over with?" Boomer asked. "No...I don't want to die..." "Oh, trust me, you'll like it. Oh wait, no, I lied. Being dead pretty much SUCKS." Boomer thrust the sword down, into Aku's chest. "You know, kids like me shouldn't be exposed to this violence. They might try something like THIS!" Boomer said, kicking the clone into the wall. "Or THIS!" Boomer punched Aku in the head. He slammed several more blows into Aku, who fell down. A black liquid crept from the clone's mouth. It was Aku, helpless. The clone, now free, stared up at Boomer. "You can finish the job." Boomer said, casually tossing the sword to the clone. The clone stabbed it into the black liquid, hard. An unearthly scream filled the chamber. The clone breathed heavily. "Where do I go now? You're me...and...and...I don't understand..." "It's alright," Boomer said. "You get your own life. You're free now. So leave." The clone looked around, then tossed the sword back to Boomer. The clone was beginning to look less pale. "I've never been free..." he whispered. "So treasure it," Boomer said simply. "Just live." The clone looked down at his hands. "I will." he said. He silently floated to the doors. "Hey, me?" he said. "Yeah?" "Thanks." The clone walked out of the chamber. Boomer smiled sadly. He didn't know why he was so sad. He had just seen his brothers today, again for the first time in weeks. Aku was dead. There was a clone with his exact likeness flying around doing who knew what. All in all, it was an OK day. There was just one thing he needed to finish it off. And he'd just come.  
Jack burst open the doors. "Boomer? Are you okay? You look a little-- "  
Boomer floated up silently. "Hey Jack. I'm sorry."  
Jack was silent. "It's alright," he finally replied. "I've made mistakes too."  
"You never screwed up anything as much as I did," Boomer said back. "I nearly got you killed, got myself killed, and I did get an entire good- guy base killed. Do I really deserve to stay...alive? Am I as bad as Aku?"  
Jack looked horrified. "Of course you're not!"  
"I...I just don't know. I guess I've had kind of a hard day."  
"Saving the world can be hard. Things can be hard. But it's better than the alternative, isn't it?"  
Boomer considered this. He didn't realize up until know how much he treasured life. Even though he wished his brothers were here, he didn't care. He loved Jack like a father, and even though this new world was strange, and often hard, he could live with it. He hugged Jack, silently.  
"I'm ready to go now," he said. The pair walked out of the chamber.  
  
(Epilogue)  
  
1 year later:  
  
Boomer and Jack strolled silently through the city that was Aku's, now crippled and under new leadership by Jack, now the emperor. Jack was not power-hungry, and seemed the same beside his new responsibility. Boomer had his own sword now, carved out of the very same steel Jack's was made out of.  
"So, what's it like ruling the world?" asked Boomer.  
"Oh, it's alright. All I really care about is the people of this world. And, if possible, maybe I could..."  
"What?" asked Boomer.  
"I'd like to go back in time...see my family..."  
Boomer bowed his head. "They're all in a better place now..."  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere deep within the earth...  
  
The Dark One, in life known as Aku felt the pain of one thousand spears echoing across his body. Aku screeched in pain as the two torturers grinned.  
"So, Aku..." said Brick grinning evilly, holding the guillotine's rope. "You picked on our brother, right?"  
"Um...no..."  
"Wrong answer!" Butch shouted, and the guillotine came down.  
It was an odd thing about this place, the fact that it was so...red. And fiery. It didn't really bother the two boys, as long as they were employed. It had good health benefits too, being an executioner, as people called them. Of course, that was kind of ridiculous, because you really couldn't die in this dreaded place, created for the cruelest of creatures.  
As Aku's screams filled the dark, cave-like area, Brick smiled sadistically.  
"When...will I be out of this place?" whispered Aku.  
"When HELL freezes over!" Laughed Butch darkly, as the flames began to surround them. Horns began to appear on the two brothers.  
"Don't worry, Aku, we have all the time in the underworld," said Brick, pulling out a pitchfork...  
  
Boomer smiled sadly, missing his brothers badly at this point.  
Jack hugged Boomer quietly.  
"Thanks...Dad."  
"IN THE NAME OF 'THE LEGACY', PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"  
They turned around, both grabbing their swords handles in unsion.  
There were 10 robot-creatures, one in the middle smiling evilly. Each one looked like it had the horns of Aku.  
"Don't you hate fanatics?" asked Boomer, grinning. "Ready?"  
"Definitely."  
"WE WILL GIVE YOU SAMURAI 3 SECONDS BEFORE YOU ARE TO BE EXTERMINATED."  
"1"  
"2"  
"3"  
The two samurai lunged at the enemy. 


End file.
